


First Date

by knd



Series: momoharuweek2018 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knd/pseuds/knd
Summary: Momota and Harukawa have fun together, and discuss the future





	First Date

I had fallen for Momota.

For how much I tried to deny it, for how much I didn't want it to be true, at this point it had became an undeniable fact. When I closed my eyes I would imagine me and him just being happy, fooling around with each other, just having fun. Staying with him really made me feel good, it made my heart feel lighter and it made me forget a little of the suffering I had to endure in the past, and everytime we trained together, I wished it would last a little longer.

I had never felt this way before, staying together with my best friend from the orphanage made me happy too, but in a different way. I think the only way to put into words how I was feeling, was that I was in love with Momota. 

However, even if I had realized I was in love with Momota, I didn't know what to do afterwards. I wasn't used to feeling like this, but at the same time I wanted him to know how I felt, and yet I wasn't ready to tell him. I wasn't even sure if I had any right to feel this way to begin with. 

The more I thought about it, the more confused I grew and yet, and yet I couldn't just ignore these feelings.

I had to do something.

\---

"What would I do if I fell in love for the first time? Hmm..."

Since I couldn't come to any conclusion on my own, I decided to ask for help from someone who seemed reliable in this field and approachable enough to give me help, Kaede Akamatsu, whom I had befriended recently. What I had asked her was what she would have done had she been in a situation like mine, and she seemed to be giving it some serious thought.

In fact, she was thinking so hard about this that it was starting to get quite long, and I was starting to grow irritated. 

"Akamatsu, I don't have the whole day, if you have anything to say just say it."

"Geez, I get it, I get it, but I don't want to give a half assed answer to a friend, when I do something I want to give it my all."

She gave me a reassuring smile and then continued, a little embarassed but enrgetically.

"I'd try to spend more time alone with him! Try asking him out, asking questions about him, trying to get to know each other better...a date would be the perfect chance to do such a thing!"

I had asked Akamatsu a generic question, but she seemed to have someone in mind as she spoke...but leaving that aside, was she said wasn't anything absurd, it was just...it was hard, the idea of asking Momota out on a date felt complicated. Moreover I wasn't sure about it, getting to know him better did sound good, but in reality I found it hard Momota would be interested in a girl like me. There was nothing in his behavior that suggested he had a romantic interest in me, and strictly speaking, he had no reason to, someone like Akamatsu would most likely be more to his taste. He would probably not even realize it was a real date.

He wouldn't realize it was a real date? That might have been true, but it wasn't such a bad thing, I could ask him out with an excuse, and him not realizing it was a date would make things much less embarassing for me. It wasn't a bad idea.

"I see, thank you for your answer, Akamatsu, it helped."

I said my goodbyes to Akamatsu, who waved with a smile, and I started thinking of ways to ask Momota out without making it sound like a date or anything romantic like that. It was true for now I just wanted to get to know him better after all, it wasn't as if I wanted to become his girlfriend right away or anything like that. I just wanted to spend more time with him.

\---

The day after that, Momota himself approached me with a bright smile on his face. I say approached, but it was more like he ran at me full speed, took my hand, and started dragging me somewhere. I obviously objected to that treatment.

"Wait a second, let go of me. What are you doing anyway?"

"Oh come on Harumaki! Surprises make life more exciting! You can really feel the spirit of adventure in the unknown!"

"That's not what I asked. I am going home."

I freed my hand and turned around, and just as I was about to leave, he got loud again.

"Wait a sec! It's about training! Training!"

"If this was just about training couldn't have you have just asked me normally...?"

"No, this isn't just about the training itself, it's about getting clothes and other training equipment too! I asked Shuuichi too, but he couldn't come, so it's just the two of us."

Somehow he just assumed that I would have accepted before even giving me the time to answer. That attitude of his was exasperating, but this was a good opportunity for me. 

Even if I had wanted to casually ask Momota out, in the end I couldn't think of a way to do it right, and the lingering feeling that he deserved to stay with someone better than me completely prevented me from gathering the courage to ask him. However, right now Momota himself was casually asking me out, and we'd be alone. This really was a good chance to get to know him better, and spending time with him made me feel relaxed.

"Well, it's fine, if I were to decline your answer here, no one would come with you anyway. But just ask me normally next time." Thus I answered him. Now I just needed some time to mentally prepare.

"Cool! Then let's go!"

"Huh?"

I wanted to mentally prepare, but I wasn't given the chance to. Momota just grabbed my hand and started dragging again. Momota seriously needed some lessons on pushiness, even if he didn't mean any harm by it, I still couldn't help reacting to that in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I said I am going, but let go already."

He let go.

"My bad my bad! But we have to hurry! You know how it is, uhm, the early bird catches the equipment!"

No, I am sure he just made up half of that.

That said, he started to energetically march to his destination, at which I could only follow him while sighing internally, and while I followed him I started to think. How would we spend the day? Would we just be looking at training equipment? Would I be able to ask Momota anything about himself at all? Would we be able to grow reasonably closer? Such questions filled my mind as I walked ahead.

\---

"Here we are. Cool huh? Of course it is, after all I am the one who picked this place."

The place where we arrived to was a large store that seemingly aimed to please the so called sporty people. This shop had anything, from tracksuits to proteines, it was divided by floors, and each of them was filled with stuff a sporty person would full heartedly appreciate. As someone who enjoyed physicial exercise, I had to admit that, while Momota was surely bragging too much about it, even I found myself interested in this place.

"Well then! Let's start from the lower floors and go up! We have to get everything we need to have you and Shuuichi become stronger, as a good boss, I always provide my assistants with the best material so...oh! That's pretty nice!"

Momota was in the middle of giving a speech, but then he stopped because he got attracted to a tracksuit who would only attract someone with zero fashion sense, but I had already a good idea that Momota was the kind of guy to just buy whatever he liked without thinking too much. It seems he was also the kind of guy who would get easily distracted when sent on an errand, that made him similar to a little kid.

The tracksuit he picked was a dark purple one decorated with an universe pattern on the pockets. The whole thing was decorated with stars that were distributed on the tracksuit at random.

I decided to wake him up.

"What part about this is "pretty nice"?"

"Come on don't be shy! Let's buy matching ones, the three of us!" It didn't work. Rather, things just got worse.

"No way I am wearing that thing." He would probably buy one for himself either way, but I didn't want to get involved with this in any way.

However, Momota getting interested in that horrible tracksuit reminded me that I was supposed to try and get to know him a little better, and that this was my chance to do so. That's when I decided to casually ask him something.

"Anyway, why do you like that thing so much? No, I can guess, it's probably because of the universe pattern. But why do you get so excited about anything space related?"

He turned to me, slightly surprised, then smiled and announced proudly

"Ohh! You are interested in me! Of course you would haha! Well then! Where should I start! It all started when I found a treasure ma-"

"Nevermind, please forget I ever asked." I cut him short because I had the premonition this was going to get very long, and that story was starting off fishy too. Momota had a habit of dragging his stories and embellishing them with obviously fake details, and this wasn't the kind of thing I wanted to find out about him at the moment. However, he really seemed intent on wanting to talk about himself, which is why, in order to do so, he gave up his stupid long story in favor of a more straightforward answer.

"Wait Harumaki! The thing is! Space is just so cool! I am a man who chases adventure you know! What better place than space for that! I will go to space and open a path for everyone else after me, then there will be civilization on space, and maybe we could also meet aliens. Space is made of possibilities. I want to make those possibilities a reality. Then the whole world will know of the name Kaito Momota!"

He answered with a bright smile, but he seemed serious about this, I didn't expect such a thing from him. I was about to answer with 'I see' and move on, when he asked me an answer of his own.

"What about you Harumaki? What do you want to do in life? What dreams do you have for the future?"

His tone made him sound genuinely curious, but also a little concerned, and his expression grew a little serious. 

"Huh? I..."

I didn't know how to answer, after all I had given up. I had convinced myself that I would have more likely stayed an assassin for the rest of my life. My dreams had been taken away from me, which is why I didn't know how to answer. I decided to just say what came to me.

"I don't have anything like that. I doubt I'll ever get the chance to make my dreams a reality...that's why I was taught to cast away things like those, they are unnecessary."

That's right. What was I thinking? Wanting to ask Momota out, even dreaming of a future with him. I was still too naive, leave alone staying with the person I loved, I couldn't even stop doing what I hated most, there was no way I'd ever...

"You really are an idiot Harumaki. Dreams aren't unnecessary! Everyone needs dreams! Very well! If you still don't know then we will find out together!"

What was he talking about? 

"Today!"

He really was being unreasonable, there was no way it was that easy, and in a day? I don't know why he was being so insistent, he had no reason to be so concerned about me having or not having dreams. But maybe him being concerned about me even if he had no reason to was part of why I had fallen for him in the first place. Normally no one would even approach me, but he did so anyway, and fully aware of my talent.

"Harumaki, let's buy this stuff later, now our priority is finding your true aspiration! You used to be a child caregiver, so should we go to places with children maybe? But that's too restricitive. Dreams should be as vast as the universe. Then, I'll bring you places to fill you with inspiration! Let's go!"

He didn't even wait for my answer, and just took my hand for the third time today...but if he was bringing me places like that, just to have fun and "find inspiration"...this was starting to feel like a real date.

\---

After that, he brought me to various places, a cafè, various shops, karaoke, a batting cage, all the while asking me if I felt inspired. I obviously didn't suddenly feel like I had found my path in life, but it distracted me from my pessimistic thoughts.

Moreover, I was growing embarassed at how a number of the places we went to were places regularly frequented by couples, which made me more and more aware how much like a date this was, or rather, multiple days mashed in one. More than one person had surely misunderstood me and Momota were a couple, but this idiot here hadn't even realized. Instead he was bringing me to a new place even now, even if it had gotten dark already.

"Here we are, I saved best for last."

His words made me snap out of my thoughts and I looked up at the building he brought me to. It was an observatory. 

"Well, Harumaki, let's go in, today the sky seems clear so we can see a lot of beautiful things. Space is beautiful y'know? You should appreciate it too."

After we got in, he started talking about the stars and the planets, and he gave me some basic knowledge of space in general. He seemed really excited when talking about it, like a small child or a puppy. Seeing him like that put me at ease, and I couldn't help but letting out a soft smile.

When I looked through the telescope, I was left amazed at the view. I could understand what Momota meant when he talked about how wonderful space could be. It really was a splendid spectacle. I got lost in that beautiful show of stars and planets.

"Haha, you look happy Harumaki! It's rare to see you so relaxed! I guess the universe would do that to you too." 

Momota's voice brought me back to reality, and I turned to look at him as he kept talking.

"I dunno if you decided what to do in your future yet, but no one should give up before even trying! Only idiots give up on dreams without doing nothing to make them come true. Also, if you are interested in space and wanna be an astronaut too we can work together! It'll be fun!"

"Well, thank you, but I'll pass up on that offer."

I had no interest in going to space, but his words encouraged me, they encouraged me in pursuing a better future. I felt like one day I maybe could go back to being a normal girl.

And so, I gained determination.

I resoluted myself to confess to Momota one day. 

This would be my first step towards a future crafted by myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of momoharu week, I couldn't do all days, but I am going to put the one shots of the days I have done together in a series, this is the first one


End file.
